Методы Схватки
Стиль Сражения — это боевой стиль, который используют многие персонажи Хвоста Феи. Описание Рукопашный бой является стилем боя, которым пользователи с близкого расстояния атакуют своего противника. Этот стиль широко используется в Фиора. Известно, что методы схватки могут использовать обычные люди и Маги. В то время как последние были описаны Братья Стиратели, как недостаток в способности бороться вблизи из-за их времени, посвящаемого изучению Волшебства, некоторые маги на самом деле показано, что грозные бойцы ближнего боя, даже специализирующиеся в такой форме боя. Магия сама по себе может быть ценным средством при поражении врагов на близком расстоянии, многие формы магии, будучи сосредоточены вокруг ближнего боя. *'Магия Убийц Драконов' предоставляет своим пользователям множество рукопашных приемов, которые использует пользователь для соответствующего элемента. *'Титан' расширяет тело пользователей, что делает их удары сильнее и предоставления им большего достижения диапазона. *'Магия Льда' может быть использованы для улучшения ударов со льдом. *'Созидание Льда' может быть использовано для изготовления оружия ближнего боя, или заморозить врагов с близкого расстояния. *'Перевооружение' позволяет его пользователям хранить и оборудовать по желанию оружие и броню для сражения. *'Магия Мечей' предоставляет пользователям ряд мощных атак ближнего боя при использовании мечей. *'Уруми' использует выдвижной плоских кабелей, которые могут быть использованы для нападения на врагов в бою. *'Перевоплощение' может преобразовать тела пользователей в то из существ, которое пригодно для ближнего боя. *'Рост Ногтей', как следует из названия, пользователь выращивает ногти в считанные мгновения, повышения их режущие и царапающие атаки. Когда в сочетании с Парализующими Когтями: Мега Медузы, в одно касание, эти ногти могут убить человека в считанные секунды. *'Метеор', заклинание Магии Небесных Тел, может увеличить силу ударов пользователей и сделать их почти неизбежным в движение их тела вокруг с магической энергией. *'Железная Собака' может превратить руки пользователей в металлические существа, повышения их ударную мощь. *'Регулус' может значительно увеличить силу атаки без оружия. *'Магия Молнии' может значительно увеличить скорость, на которой пользователи перемещаются, в то же время предоставление безоружных удары они приземляются в ближнем бою больше силы. *'Магия Замедления' может значительно уменьшить скорость врагов, позволив пользователям ударить их в безмятежной схватке. Этот эффект подобный Высокой Скорости и Магии Атлетики, чьи пользователи также используют свою превосходящую скорость, чтобы напасть на противников. *'Парфюм Силы', тип Магии Парфюма, значительно увеличивает размер мышц пользователей, давая им огромное количество силы и таким образом делая их удовлетворенными для того, чтобы нанести удары в схватке. *'Заговор Мышц' может повысить прочность союзников пользователей, что делает их более подходящими для противостояния на близком расстоянии.Fairy Tail Манга: Том 21 Бонус, Карточки Гильдии *'Магия Игл' может покрыть тела пользователей шипами, делая их более смертельными вблизи, а также увеличить их аналогично Титану, хотя в меньшем масштабе. *'Магия Ладони' сосредотачивает Волшебную Силу пользователей в ладонях своих рук, что делает их удары более разрушительными. *'Роковая Дрель' заставляет конечности пользователей вращаться как дрель, увеличивая их наступательную мощь в ближнем бою и их общую скорость движения. *'Вода' позволяет пользователю превратить свое тело в воду, предоставляя им возможность двигаться на больших скоростях, а также позволяет им охватить определенные части тела с водой, что позволяет им значительно повысить свои атаки без оружия. Методы Схватки могут быть выполнена как безоружных, с пользователями нападать на врагов удары руками, ногами и другие шагами, и вооружен, с пользователями, владеющими оружием различных видов, и таким образом разделен на две главных классификации: Рукопашный Бой и Вооруженный Бой. Рукопашный Бой Пользователи Рукопашного Боя вовлечение в рукопашных столкновений использующих безоружные движения. Разнообразие таких движений, как было показано, с наиболее повторяющиеся из которых являются различные виды ударов кулаков и ударов ногой; удары головой, удары локтем, удары коленом и удары ладонью также используются в различной степени. Кстати такая форма борьбы с запряженной варьируется от пользователя к пользователю: некоторые из них представлены применять агрессивный, прямое нападение стиль, опираясь на могучие удары и удары телом в то время как другие предпочитают выполнять более свободно и акробатические движения для нанесения удара противников. Хотя большинство бойцов не заявил, использование каких-либо конкретных боевых стиле, существуют некоторые названия боевых искусств: 200px|thumb|Типичная позиция, принятая пользователями таких боевых искусств *'Chop Hanging Palm' (劈掛掌 Hikashō): боевое искусство, которое вращается вокруг использования ударов ладонью. Пользователи такого искусства, как правило, предполагают типичный боевую стойку, по диагонали, вытянуть руки вверх и согнув их в коленях, чтобы более легко выполнять эти атаки. Единственный известный пользователь этого стиля является Маг S-Класса гильдии Кватро Цербер Баккус Грох. *'Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm' (酔劈掛掌 Sui Hikashō): эксклюзивная версия Chop-Hanging Palm Баккуса, который он применяет после употребления алкоголя. Все это делает картину его ударов непредсказуемы, в то же время значительно повышая их мощность. Невооруженное мастерство, очевидно, варьируется от пользователя к пользователю, причем некоторые из них более опытный и физически подготовлены, чем другие. Мастер Рукопашного Боя Мастера рукопашного боя, обладают наибольшей мастерством из всех, будучи способными к легкому принятию нескольких противников сразу с легкостью. Некоторые из них, как известно, используют рукопашный бой как главный элемент их стиля борьбы и могут сокрушить противников, даже если они вооружены или больше, чем сами пользователи. Эксперт Рукопашного Боя Эксперт рукопашного боя обладают замечательными мастерство в использовании такого искусства, будучи в состоянии использовать его в большой степени, и брать на себя больше, чем одного противника, в то же время. Некоторые из их, в то время как не используя рукопашный бой в качестве основного элемента их боевой стиль, показаны способна удерживать их собственное против мастеров такой дисциплины. Невооруженные Техники Физические Millianna's Cat Punch.png|link=Кошкин Удар|Кошкин Удар Torafuzar hits Gajeel.png|link=Молот Бездны|Молот Бездны Lucy kick.jpg|link=Пинок Люси|Пинок Люси Under the Moon.png|link=Под Луной|Под Луной Smiling Smash.png|link=Удар Улыбки|Удар Улыбки Lucy and Virgo defeat Drake.png|link=Пинок Девы|Пинок Девы Carla's White Moon.png|link=Белая Луна|Белая Луна Lucy Punch.png|link=Удар Люси|Удар Люси Магические Claw.jpg|link=Коготь Огненного Дракона|Коготь Огненного Дракона Tekken.jpg|link=Железный Кулак Огненного Дракона|Железный Кулак Огненного Дракона Yokugeki.jpg|link=Удар Крылом Огненного Дракона|Удар Крылом Огненного Дракона Erigor'sdefeat.jpg|link=Роговой Меч Огненного Дракона|Роговой Меч Огненного Дракона Kōen.jpg|link=Сияющее Пламя Огненного Дракона|Сияющее Пламя Огненного Дракона Enchū.jpg|link=Пламенный Локоть Огненного Дракона|Пламенный Локоть Огненного Дракона Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang.png|link=Сокрушающий Клык Огненного Дракона|Сокрушающий Клык Огненного Дракона Karyuu Ken.jpg|link=Багряный Лотос: Кулак Огненного Дракона|Багряный Лотос: Кулак Огненного Дракона Natsu defeats Laxus.jpg|link=Багряный Лотос: Взрыв Лезвия Пламени|Багряный Лотос: Взрыв Лезвия Пламени Phoenis Blade.png|link=Багряный Лотос: Лезвие Феникса|Багряный Лотос: Лезвие Феникса Natsu's Dazzling Flame of Dragon God.jpg|link=Сияющее Пламя Бога Драконов|Сияющее Пламя Бога Драконов Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist.jpg|link=Удар Дракона Огненной Молнии|Удар Дракона Огненной Молнии Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.jpg|link=Сияющее Пламя Дракона Огненной Молнии|Сияющее Пламя Дракона Огненной Молнии Crimson Lotus - Exploding Lightning Blade.png|link=Багряный Лотос: Взрыв Клинка Молний|Багряный Лотос: Взрыв Клинка Молний Natsu destroys Ikusa-Tsunagi.png|link=Уничтожающий Кулак Короля Огненных Драконов|Уничтожающий Кулак Короля Огненных Драконов Secret Attack Lucy Fire.JPG|link=Секретная Атака: Огонь Люси|Секретная Атака: Огонь Люси Iron Dragon Club.jpg|link=Столб Железного Дракона|Столб Железного Дракона Iron Dragon Sword.jpg|link=Меч Железного Дракона|Меч Железного Дракона Iron Dragon's Hard Fist.jpg|link=Жесткий Кулак Железного Дракона|Жесткий Кулак Железного Дракона Iron Dragon Ougi.jpg|link=Карма Демона: Железный Меч Бога|Карма Демона: Железный Меч Бога Iron Spiral.jpg|link=Карма Демона: Железная Спираль|Карма Демона: Железная Спираль Falcon Heaven Soar.jpg|link=Удар Сокола|Удар Сокола Regulus-Impact.jpg|link=Удар Регулуса|Удар Регулуса Regulus Gatling Impact.png|link=Регулус: Воздействие|Регулус: Воздействие Regulus Lucy Kick anime.png‎|link=Пинок Регулуса Люси|Пинок Регулуса Люси Loke hits Happy.png|link=Молот Тьмы|Молот Тьмы Sanction of Darkness.png|link=Воздействие Тьмы|Воздействие Тьмы Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness.png|link=Взрывной Пламенный Клинок Тьмы|Взрывной Пламенный Клинок Тьмы Mirajane using Evil Spark on Freed.jpg|link=Злая Искра|Злая Искра Darkness Flare Bomb.jpg|link=Освещающая Тьму Бомба|Освещающая Тьму Бомба Racer attacks with Motor.jpg|link=Мотор|Мотор Empyrian.JPG|link=Крушение Зла, Распространяющего Истину: Небесная Твердь|Крушение Зла, Распространяющего Истину: Небесная Твердь Laxus defeats Tempester.png|link=Челюсть Громового Дракона|Челюсть Громового Дракона Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang.png|link=Сокрушительный Клык Небесного Дракона|Сокрушительный Клык Небесного Дракона Sky Dragon's Taloons.png|link=Коготь Небесного Дракона|Коготь Небесного Дракона Cobra Swipes at Natsu.png|link=Сокрушительный Клык Ядовитого Дракона|Сокрушительный Клык Ядовитого Дракона (Без Названия) spiral jawn.jpg|link=Вращающийся Удар Ногой Ядовитого Дракона|Вращающийся Удар Ногой Ядовитого Дракона Cobra grabs Natsu.png|link=Удар Рукой Ядовитого Дракона|Удар Рукой Ядовитого Дракона (Без Названия) Cobra attacks Rocky.png|link=Острый Рог Ядовитого Дракона|Острый Рог Ядовитого Дракона Вооруженный Бой Вооруженный бой, как само имя предполагает, вращается вокруг использования оружия, которое пользователи используют против их противников вблизи. Разнообразие рукопашных инструменты широко используются на всей территории Фиора, с мечами, прибывающим в другую форму и размер (среди которых полутораручные мечи, сабли и рапиры), наиболее распространенные из них, и с других видов оружия, являющимся кинжалы, копья, шесты, топоры, плети, косы, гуань дао, боевые молоты и канабо. Даже любопытные инструменты такой как негабаритный сковорода и удлиненные ногти было показано, используемых в качестве оружия. Поскольку мечи является наиболее популярным оружием, Искусство фехтования является известной дисциплиной с мечниками, найденных по всему Королевству, обладающих различным уровнем мастерства. Большинство форм фехтования, похожие на большинство видов рукопашного боя, должным образом не относятся к классу специфических боевых стилей. Тем не менее, до сих пор, один назван искусство меча было выявлено: thumb|right|200px|Использование своего стиля в бою *'Стиль Неиспользованного Длинного Меча' (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata): Стиль искусства фехтования, включающего использование вложенного в ножны лезвия. Технически не выставляя лезвие оружия, пользователей этого стиля показали способных к режущим противникам, как будто они владели вынутым из ножен мечом. Позиций, принятых в эффективности этой формы отдаленно напоминают тех, типичные для Иайдо, где фехтовальщики владеют ножнами своего меча одной рукой и кладут другой на рукоятку. Кагура Миказучи в настоящее время - единственная фехтовальщица показанная применять Стиль Неиспользованного Длинного Меча, используя его с "Клинком Негодования", Заклятый Враг. Пока на данный момент неизвестно, являются ли необычные возможности разрезания, что эта форма боя полагается на основы от личного умения или от используемого оружия. Мастера Фехтования Мастера этого искусства обладают впечатляющим использованием меча, демонстрируя большую скорость, точность и силу, а также способность к борьбе с несколькими противниками одновременно. Многие мастера меча, которые также являются Магами, часто используют Магию Мечей. Эксперты Фехтования Эти эксперты обладают расширенным использованием меча. Это достаточно для того, чтобы атаковать сразу несколько противников, или разрезать вещи, которые обычно считаются невозможно разрезать заклинаниями. Основные Эксперты по Оружию Эта категория показывает Магов, которые обладают большим мастерством использования другого оружия помимо меча: копья, кнуты, топоры, огнестрельное оружие, и т.д. Опытные Эксперты по Оружию Эта категория показывает Магов, которые в состоянии умело использовать другое оружие помимо меча: кнуты, топоры, и т.д. Вооруженные Техники Физические Vanish Brothers' appearance.png|link=Небесная и Земная Исчезнувшая Смертельная Атака|Небесная и Земная Исчезнувшая Смертельная Атака Toby attacks Natsu.png|link=Парализующие Когти: Мега Медуза|Парализующие Когти: Мега Медуза Super Paralysis Claw Mega Mega Jellyfish.png|link=Супер Парализующие Когти: Мега Мега Медуза|Супер Парализующие Когти: Мега Мега Медуза Kagura dives in to attack Erza.png|link=Сильная Форма|Сильная Форма Slashing Form.png|link=Режущая Форма|Режущая Форма Flying Form.png|link=Летающая Форма|Летающая Форма Hiroshi blocks Gray's attack.png|link=Супер Разрез|Супер Разрез Hiroshi's Blade.png|link=Супер Удар|Супер Удар Магические Seven-Chain Gleaming Sword Dance.png|link=Ледяное Лезвие: Семикратный Танец|Ледяное Лезвие: Семикратный Танец Gray defeats Tempester with his Ice Devil Slayer Magic.png|link=Длинный Меч Ледяного Демона Зеро|Длинный Меч Ледяного Демона Зеро Ice Make Sword.JPG|link=Созидание Льда: Меч|Созидание Льда: Меч Gray's Cold Excalibur.jpg|link=Созидание Льда: Ледяной Экскалибур|Созидание Льда: Ледяной Экскалибур Gray beats Rufus.png|link=Созидание Льда: Ледяной Вестник|Созидание Льда: Ледяной Вестник Ice Make, Death Scythe.JPG|link=Созидание Льда: Коса Смерти|Созидание Льда: Коса Смерти Blumenblatt.jpg|link=Лепесток|Лепесток Trinity Shot.jpg|link=Меч Троицы|Меч Троицы Photon Slicer.JPG|link=Срез Фотона|Срез Фотона Erza charges with her Aramadura Fairy.JPG|link=Вспышка Феи|Вспышка Феи (Без Названия) Benisakura.PNG|link=Демонический Меч Багровой Сакуры|Демонический Меч Багровой Сакуры Erza's Moon Flash.jpg|link=Лунная Вспышка|Лунная Вспышка Pentagram Sword A.jpg|link=Пентаграмма Меча|Пентаграмма Меча Sonic Claw.png|link=Высокоскоростной Коготь|Высокоскоростной Коготь Yasha Senkuu.jpg|link=Пустая Вспышка Яши|Пустая Вспышка Яши Garuda En.jpg|link=Пламя Гаруды|Пламя Гаруды Echo bite.jpg|link=Наруками|Наруками Tsuranuki.jpg|link=Тсурануки|Тсурануки Rampage.png|link=Ярость|Ярость Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran.png|link=Топор Песчаной Бури Альдебаран|Топор Песчаной Бури Альдебаран Guillotine Justice.png|link=Гильотина Справедливости|Гильотина Справедливости Celestial King's Meteor Blade.png|link=Лезвие Метеора|Лезвие Метеора Ссылки Навигация en:Melee Combat Категория:Требуется Перевод